The Proposal
by cruellasdarling
Summary: OQ AU based on the movie "The Proposal". (Regina forces Robin to marry her.)


**Written for robinoflocksleys on tumblr, in the context of the OQ Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a poor move. She knows that, but apparently she hadn't mind at that moment, which led to her actually introducing Robin as her fiancée. Knowing she could've chosen any lie, she had to choose the worst one. What was she thinking? She didn't even like him. While she had to admit that Robin Locksley was doing a very good job, she also knew that he was just as good in being annoying as hell. But her mouth had been faster than her brain and she had found herself on her knees apparently proposing to him, after announcing their engagement to their boss to be able to stay in England.

Now she had the mess, but she was sure she could handle it. She was Regina Mills and Regina Mills can deal with anything, even with a very annoying forced fiancée, who was currently focusing on studying for that stupid 'Are you really in love or just playing the laws?'-Test, that lawyer constrained them to do.

" _Favorite colour: undefinable?"_. She lifts her eyes from her laptop screen. " _Any problem with that?"_. _"No, but why undedinable? I'm sure there must be a colour you like above all else or at least a tendency"_. _"Fine, I tend to like darker colours."_ He bites his lips trying to cut back his next comment, but his need to make a joke is stronger and so he blurts out an _"So it matches your soul better?"_ and only gets a murderous look in return from the brunette besides him.

He chuckles lightly at her reaction and her anger only intensifies. " _Are you having fun?"_ _"Come on Regina, I was just joking and you know that."_ Her return _"This isn't some joke, this is business."_ only makes him laugh harder at her seriousness.

" _You know Miss Mills, you might wanna turn down the business or no one will buy this little charade."_

" _Let that be my problem."_

" _As the lady commands."_

When they finally get off the plane she can't wait to get to the hotel to draw herself a nice bath and sleep away the headache her actions have caused her, but fate seems to have other plans. Robin's family is already waiting at the gate when they arrive, greeting him with hugs and kisses. His mother sets to greet her as well, but stops her attempt to hug her, when Regina seems to take a step back, so she instead offers her a hand. "I'm Mary, Robin's mother, it's nice to finally meet you after all we've heard about you". Regina's eyes meet hers, a confused look painting her features "Robin told you about me?". "Of course he did, but I believe your name was The Evil Queen in some of the stories, but it seems he found liking to Regina.", interrupts a elder woman, who seems to be Robin's grandmother. Robin confirms her guess, when he nudges her shoulder and tells her to "please be nice, Grams".

She tells him, that it was him who called her that, but promises to fit his wish and Robin introduces Regina to Loraine Locksley.

Robin grabs the luggage and sets to load the truck, the women following behind him, chatting about everything that seems to cross their minds at the moment, well, at least the older woman do, Regina has been silent for some time now and it stays like that for most of the ride, only commenting on the beautiful landscape sometimes. She's tensed, but seems to relax more and more every second, realizing Robin's family is greeting her with open arms, stories told about the Evil Queen long forgotten, she even manages a smile when Mary tells her that she's even prettier than Robin's description. Robin blushes at the comment, but agrees when his grandmother adds how difficult it is to capture such beauty in words, making Regina bite her lips lightly, trying to hide yet another smile.

They come to a stop and when Regina sees the big white house, which could certainly hold a whole village, she curiously asks about their hotel reservation, only to get informed that Mary cancelled it. She explains her decision with an "I just thought it would be wonderful to have everybody at one place" and this time Regina's smile is real; because the woman in front of her is so lovely and focused on her family it's overwhelming.

The oldest woman interferes, telling them they should move into the house, so everybody can greet them. Robin's question "Who is everybody?" gets answered as soon as he steps through the door and finds more than a few familiar faces in front of him. His fiancée gets pushed into the house by his grandmother and is already getting introduced to some persons, before she can take of her coat. Not wanting her to handle this alone, Robin sets to take of his coat and follows them into the living room, where she currently is involved in a conversation with his father; even though you can't call their silent state and awkwardly thrown smiles a conversation. Hank Locksley's eyes find the ones of his son and he pulls him closer, telling him "I just met your Gina" ignoring Regina's bid to say her full name.

The comment is answered with an "I can see that, Dad. Looks like you had a pleasant talk.", by Robin. Hank seems to loosen a bit, reassures Regina that he would like to learn more about her and sets to greet new guests, leaving Robin and Regina behind.

She is the first one to break the silence after a few minutes, telling him this is even more difficult than she thought. Feeling the need to calm her nerves, Robin opens his mouth, but whatever he wanted to say gets cut off by his grandmother, who apparently just introduced Regina to the whole room. And of course when the guests are informed about Robin's and Regina's relationship a few of them start demanding a kiss. When the pair tries to shrug it off, others join the choir and Regina and Robin find themselves stepping closer to one another.

Her eyes meet his, "This will just be a quick peck, okay?". He nods and lowers his head, placing a quick, but still proper kiss onto her lips. They both withdraw, happy to get out of the situation so quick, but their effort doesn't seems enough for the crowd, which asks for a 'real kiss', and Robin finds himself bowing his head again, claiming her lips in a lengthy and surprisingly passionate kiss. Regina's shoulders loosen and she presses herself a little closer to him and when Robin steps back after what seems a way to short kiss, she is left gawking at him, because, _well, shit._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Pls review, cause I might write more of this.**


End file.
